Lir'ar'adia
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: A Magical Creature so rare that it has not been seen since the Founding of Hogwarts appears by the side of Tom Riddle and shakes everything that the Wizarding World has come to expect of a Lir'ar'adia. This is AU.
1. Making a Difference

**A/N:** What the hell is this, you ask? A plunny that jumped my normally cooperative Muses and left them with a blinding headache. The good news is that my FF VII Muses have awoken from their slumber; the bad news is that I should be writing my paper. Argh! As always, review, review, REVIEW! I need them to feed my Muses and I have too many Muses and not enough reviews... Seriously.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the cast of FF VII; Namura better watch his character designs. Even if I wave my wand, I will never own the heart-felt cast J.K. Rowling made nearly two decades ago. Damn you for being so awesome...

**WARNING:** If this ever gets a review, my Muses will be having SEX in later chapters. That is if I can poke my smut Muse out of his deep rest... Dunno where he's gone. Oh, and wing + hand = violence? You'll see.

_**-Lir'ar'adia-**_

Sephiroth watched carefully as the auburn-haired man introduced himself to Ms. Cole and asked to see Tom. No one ever asked to see his best friend! He raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time, bursting into the room he shared with Tom.

"There's a man down there asking for you... He said something about a special school. Maybe he's talking about the you-know-what?" Clear cobalt eyes widened at the thought.

"Really? Where is he now?"

"Talking to Ms. Cole in her 'official' office. I don't trust him, so be careful." A knock sounded after he hissed his warning.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. May I come in?" Tom opened the door and sat on the bed, Sephiroth pretending to be engrossed in his tattered paperback book. "Your young friend here has to leave, Tom."

"I tell everything to Seph Professor. What you have to say to me, you can say to him." Sephiroth smiled behind his book; trust Tom to sound like an adult or at least try in front of this man. They'd overheard one of the older boys say that a while ago and had never had the chance to try it out.

"Very well. Tom, you're a Wizard."

"A what? Are you barking mad, sir?" Tom harrumphed, crossing his arms.

"Any strange incidences while you were here at the orphanage and you were angry or scared?" Bright blue narrowed in thought as several incidences in Sephiroth's memory popping up.

"I can talk to snakes... When I get mad, the other kids do what I want... Seph's seen me fly." Those were only a few of the many things that had happened over the last three years. "Stuff like that... Does it make me a freak?"

"My dear boy, no! You are special and the school I work for can teach you how to harness that power. Your young friend here cannot go with you. The school's name is Hogwarts."

"Why can't Seph come?"

"Well... He has no magic. That's what you're doing when you're mad."

"Seph can fly too." Trust Tom to out his secret to the man; he was never overly fond of the spotlight.

"Really?" Sephiroth sighed as he put down his book, shook off the overly large trench-coat and spread his wings. "A Lir'ar'adia?" the man breathed softly, shock on the not-so-omnipotent face now.

"A what?" Sephiroth asked, looking at Tom with a raised eyebrow. "Bloody hell, this is getting weird even by our standards, Tombs..."

"Yeah, really weird Icarus."

"Language, boys. I thought your names were Tom and Sephiroth?"

"Nicknames." Sephiroth waved it off, not wanting to tell the creep that those were their super-hero names, the names that no one else knew about. "What's a Lir'ar'adia?"

"A Magical Creature so rare that they are only born every thousand years. They are highly revered in the Wizarding World... Such a discovery has not been made since Hogwarts was founded."

"Huh."

"I told you, Seph. I told you that you were special..."

"So are you. So, up to saving any citizens?" he teased. It was an inside joke that they were super-heroes like Superman and Captain America.

"I think I need to go to Hogwarts for that. So... Seph can come with?"

"Yes. We'll need to get your supplies."

"...But I don't have any money." That point stung often at the orphanage.

"Nonsense, my boy. The bank has tests to see if you do."

"Oh."

"Ms. Cole said I could take you now. However, no more of this bullying I heard about from the Matron.

That behavior is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

"Yessir." they both chirruped innocently, exchanging a sly glance. They just wouldn't get caught again pranking the jerks who bullied Tom...

**-PoV-**

Tom looked around him in awe, grabbing Sephiroth's hand when the stares got to be too much. He didn't like being stared at; it reminded him too much of the staring adults who looked at Sephiroth first before sliding their gaze over to him. Sephiroth had almost been adopted twice before the other boy had started pulling tantrums once taken away from him. Seph was his only friend; he wouldn't have anyone else if the younger boy was adopted.

"Hey, you're killing my hand, Tombs. Ease up. They're staring at Dumbledore, not us." The Professor had cast what he called a Glamoure on Seph's hair making it black like Tom's and concealing the slit-pupil. He missed the silver as well as the familiar gaze, cursing the need for it. "He's a Professor and its summer."

"Oh."

"Wow! Hey, Tombs look!" Sephiroth whispered excitedly, pointing to the glorious white building at the end of the Alley. "He says that's the bank and its run by Goblins..."

"That's swell!" Tom whispered back, smiling at his best friend.

"I know; he's been pretty good so far. Didn't even comment on your snake-speaking... Which is really neat."

"You think so, but what about the other kids? The other Wizard kids?" he managed as they followed Dumbledore to the bank.

"I'm coming with, silly. I still think it's wicked."

"Right."

"I would like to request an Inheritance test for two?" The older Wizard asked a Goblin teller.

"Their names?" Tom almost giggled at the harsh voice coming from the ugly creature.

"Tom Riddle and Sephiroth..."

"Crescent." Sephiroth included quietly, his wings flexing under the trench-coat in a fit of nervousness.

"Yes, Sephiroth Crescent."

"Separate or together?" it questioned, peering down pince-nez glasses and the desk right at them.

"Boys?"

"Together." Tom blurted, fear suddenly a sharp twist in his gut.

"Yeah." Sephiroth didn't let it show, but Tom felt the hand around his own tighten slightly. "Together's good."

"Very well, Messrs. Riddle and Crescent. Right this way. My name is Griphook." Dumbledore made to follow them and the Goblin shot the taller male a dark look. "The clients only, Messr. Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Mr. Griphook." he breathed softly after they had left the man in the lobby.

"That Wizard is too nosy for his own good. We've been trying to get him for years." With a wave of his gnarled hand, Sephiroth was back to normal, silver hair and slit-pupils back in an instant. "A Lir'ar'adia... Welcome back to the Wizarding World. You and your friend are sorely needed."

"Why?"

"Hmph. It has been passed down the Goblin Lines that one day a Lir'ar'adia would return to right Creature wrongs done at the hand of the Wizarding Ministry. Your tests require three drops of blood on this parchment. Who will go first?"

"I will, Mr. Griphook." Tom volunteered, letting go of Sephiroth's hand for the first time today. A tiny pricking of his forefinger later and the Goblin gasped. It read:

_His Grace Tom Marvalo Riddle; Bonded to His Majesty Sephiroth Artemis Crescent-Valentine the Third_

_**-Head of-**_

_House Slytherin_

_House Ravenclaw_

_House Mathwy_

_**-Hier to-**_

_House Ravenclaw (1st)_

_House Malfoy (5th)_

_**-Magical Weapons-**_

_Dagger of Discord (Slytherin)_

_Staff of Mathwy_

_Diadem of Ravenclaw_

_Bow of Cerennos_

Tom looked at Sephiroth and giggled.

"Your Majesty."

"Pfffft, Your Grace. Geez, who comes up with these titles anyway?"

"It's your turn now." The parchment turned silver instead of red as it had with him. It read:

_His Majesty Sephiroth Artemis Crescent-Valentine the Third; Bonded to His Grace Tom Marvalo Riddle_

_**-Head of-**_

_House Crescent_

_House Gainsborough_

_House Morrigain_

_**-Hier to-**_

_House Valentine (1st)_

_House Rhapsodos_

_House Hewley_

_House Strife_

_**-Magical Weapons-**_

_Masamune (Royal Blade)_

_Cerberus (Royal Gun)_

_Staff of Morrigain_

_Cerridwen's Cauldron_

They glanced at each other and sighed.

"We're not telling Dumbledore _any_ of this." Sephiroth said with conviction. "Nope. My wings are already tingling around the man..." Wing tingles were bad for the person who caused them; Sephiroth had learnt the hard way to trust his wings after a man had adopted him and tried to do something with him. Thankfully, Tom had thrown the man with his abilities & he had troubled them no more.

"How do we know what money we have?" Tom asked the Goblin.

"The names listed have at least six to ten vaults attached to them. I suggest you take at least one pouch and fill it with equal amounts of the coins you find. Ask the meddling one to explain the system to you." Sephiroth looked at him and they nodded once. "That and be wary of the Wizard, Messr. Crescent-Valentine."

Happily finished with the tests, they found Dumbledore pacing in the lobby, Sephiroth's Glamoure back in place once more and money in their pouches.

"Umm, Griphook said you could explain the money here." They had decided to keep up the 'I'm an innocent kid' act for Dumbledore now and drop it once they reached the school.

"The golden coins are called Galleons..." The man continued to explain as they shopped for various supplies, trying on robes and finally for their wands. "Now, Ollivander's is the best place for a wand." They entered the dusty old shoppe, looking around at all the boxes on the shelves. An odd old man seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle and Mr. Crescent. I was expecting the two of you to show up last."

"Why?" Tom asked, curious.

"Hmm, Mr. Crescent is uncomfortable. Albus, would you be so kind as to block my windows, please? Drop the Glamoure while you're at it." The disguise fell away to reveal Sephiroth again. "My, my a Lir'ar'adia in my shoppe. May I see your wings?" It was the first time someone had politely asked Sephiroth. His best friend grinned hugely and shrugged off the coat, spreading his wings out to their fullest extent, the wingtips almost brushing the walls. Each pair of wings shifted subtly as Ollivander looked them over carefully. "A gift, young Lir'ar'adia." Sephiroth mantled them, but not before a feather drifted out of his wings.

"Here." He offered the primary feather, a large beautiful blue-black one, to the man.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Please?" Oh, no one could resist the puppy-dog look; especially one from Seph. "I want you to have it."

"As you wish."

"You're going to need it for someone." Sephiroth answered with a shrug.

"How far?"

"Another thirty years or so, I think. It's not an exact art." Dumbledore looked between wand-maker and his best friend with confusion. Tom giggled as it clicked. "A striking boy all in black. He is shy and sweet."

"Of course; the wood?"

"Ebony, fourteen inches with a sapphire in the stripped wood. Give it to no one else." Sephiroth finished with his indirect conversation. Not a lot of folk would understand that his friend had the power of Prophecy that struck when it was practical and nothing more.

"As for your wands, I would like you to try the custom-made." Tom tried what felt like hundreds before the last made his heart pound and his hand feel warm. "Ah, yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches. I see you doing great things with this wand." Sephiroth took even longer before Ollivander handed him the wand in the display case. "Black bog wood, Earth phoenix feather and cinnamon accents, a full cubit in length. It is the last of my grandfather's designs. Young Riddle holds the second-to-last." Sephiroth gave the wand a wave, brilliant rainbow sparks shooting out of its end. "Yes, yes all quite well."

"How much?"

"For the two of you? Seven Sickles for yours, Mr. Riddle and ten for Mr. Crescent's."

"They have to be more than that..." he protested slightly.

"Mr. Crescent's feather is actually worth more than both of them combined. Be glad I am charging you at all, young man." Tom blushed sheepishly and dug out seven Galleons. Sephiroth merely hummed as he placed the ten for his wand onto the counter.

**-PoV-**

The summer flew by after that and before they knew it, they were on the Hogwarts Express headed for the school. The Glamoure on him only held until they reached a compartment. After that, Sephiroth could make his own or leave it be. He chose to leave it be and played cards with Tom. About halfway through the journey, a blond boy opened their compartment.

"I heard there was a Lir'ar'adia onboard this year-Oh."

"Yes?" Sephiroth drawled, placing his cards with care. Tom was destroying him at the moment. "You were saying?"

"What are you doing sitting with the obvious Muggle-born?"

"Shows what you know. Tom, care to inform the snoot?"

"I'm a Half-blood. Now go away, you're interrupting my concentration." Tom's tone indicated he was more than happy to punch the idiot.

"My name's Abraxas Malfoy."

"Sephiroth Crescent and he's Tom Riddle. Really, we did mean go away." With that he closed the door with his foot, leaving an astonished Malfoy on the other side, though he didn't know it at the time.

The boats were huge and they had to share with two other students, the blond from earlier and another dark-haired boy, who introduced himself cheerfully as Orion Black.

"So... What House do you think you'll be in?"

"I personally don't care, so long as I end up in the same House as Tom." he answered absently as the castle came into view. "Oh, Tombs... Look!" Tom smiled at his eagerness and looked at the castle with him.

"Please. It's just a castle." Malfoy drawled, arms crossed.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I've never seen a castle either and my parents own four." Orion defended, sighing as the castle loomed overhead. Sephiroth sniggered along with Tom as they landed in front of the castle doors.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Welcome, one and all, to this fine institution." He tuned the man out, figuring Tom would fill him in later. They were herded into the Entrance Hall. He accidentally bumped into a girl and apologized.

"Oh, sorry. This place is huge... Never knew this was what Tom would have to face alone."

"I'm Augusta Prewitt and my best friend is Minerva McGonagall. Minnie, come here. You are?"

"Forgive me. Sephiroth Crescent and my best mate is Tom Riddle." Tom turned at his name, rolling cobalt eyes as they shuffled into the Great Hall. "Wow. Is it true that the ceiling's enchanted to show what it's like outside?"

"Minnie and I read Hogwarts; a History. It does say that there is an Impentitrible Charm below it so that the rain and wax don't fall down. You look like I should know you..."

"Hmm, should you?"

"Icarus... Play nice."

"Shut it, Tombs. I was being 'nice,' as you so eloquently put it."

"It sounds like a pair of Slytherins to me." the arrogant blond was back, annoying Sephiroth.

"Didn't you take the hint the first time around? Leave Tom and I _**alone**_."

"Please form a line in front of the Hat." Sephiroth cocked his head to the side at the ragged hat in front of them. Then a rip opened up and the hat actually sang. Magic was certainly a wonderful thing, Sephiroth mused.

"Oh, I'm the Sorting Hat

Four Houses you see

It's my job to put you

In the place you're meant to be

I may look like an over-grown bat

Yet I can Sort you true

In Gryffindor reside the brave

Like lions they are

Always lending a hand to save

No matter the brat

If your favorite color is blue

Then in Ravenclaw you'll find

Noses in a book down to the bar

A closely analytical mind

Black as a cat

The cunning have a clue

A true Slytherin comes to the fore

Like the snake they are

Always evening up the score

Finally, where loyalty is at

Hogwarts' version of glue

Comes the Hufflepuff steadfast

No matter how bizarre

An excellent friend to the last

Oh, I'm the Sorting Hat

Four Houses you see

It's my job to put you

In the place you're meant to be!"

The entire school clapped for the song, even most of the first years, Sephiroth amongst them. It wasn't long before his name was called.

"Crescent, Sephiroth!" The Hat slipped over his eyes, leaving him in the dark.

_**Hello, I haven't had the pleasure of Sorting a Lir'ar'adia in a while.**_

_Umm, can we get on with this?_ he asked, his wings tightening as he couldn't see Tom.

"SLYTHERIN!" Putting the Hat on the stool, he made his way to the table and sat next to Orion Black. Waiting for Tom's name to be called, he was gripping his seat when Dumbledore called his name.

"Riddle, Tom!"

The Hat barely even brushed Tom's wavy hair before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Heya, Tombs, what took you so long?" he teased, slipping his hand back into Tom's.

"Please, Icarus. The Hat wasn't on for much longer with you..." Tom huffed, squeezing his hand softly as he watched the last of the students get Sorted.

"Boys don't hold hands." the girl across from them informed them sharply. She was like the older teens in the orphanage, always poking and prodding at their relationship. Sephiroth graced her with a sneer he had perfected years ago. "Especially not in Slytherin."

"I don't know you. Why would I listen to your... advice?" he shot back, carrying on eating as the witch spluttered for several moments.

"You little brat!" she hissed, her hands clenching into fists. He ignored her until she pointed her wand at Tom. Narrowing his eyes, he smacked the wand out of her hand with his right top wing, not even blinking when he heard a crack. Mantling his wing took but the work of seconds and she was still staring at her broken hand.

"Do not ever try and harm what is mine." he calmly stated before returning to his roast and potatoes. The other Slytherins were staring at his back, the wings not very clear, what with the traditional robes being black and all. The Feast ended with the Hogwarts song. Sephiroth hummed along to the music (as did Tom) but stopped as soon as they finished. The older girl from across the table sent him a glare that promised pain. He merely rose an eyebrow as well as his wings, his own reminder that he was not as he seemed.

**-PoV-**

Bedtime didn't seem to come fast enough. The girl Sephiroth had hit was one of those Slytherin prefects; but to be fair, Seph had warned her.

"Crescent, Slughorn and the Headmaster want to see you. Bring that other boy with you." she spat, malice glittering in her eyes. Tom was resigned to making enemies in his own House. They trudged up to Headmaster Dippet's office riding the spiral staircase as both he and Sephiroth were tired, not to mention homesick. "Here they are, sir. Violent little buggers." she snapped forcing them to sit in front of the Headmaster.

"What was this all about?"

"She told us not to hold hands." Seph really didn't see it as a problem and neither did he; they'd been doing it since they'd met each other that fateful night three years earlier. "We've always done it."

"Mr. Crescent, you do realize that by breaking Ms. Bulstrode's hand, you have been physically violent."

"She aimed her wand at Tom. If she was aiming at me, I wouldn't have cared less." Sephiroth answered with a shrug. "No one hurts Tom."

"Ah. Ms. Bulstrode, your tale was not entirely accurate."

"That freak hit me with a wing! What more do you want?" she screeched, pointing her now repaired hand at Seph's wings.

"A wing? Then you are our new Lir'ar'adia, yes?" Dippet asked kindly, turning a blind eye to the fuming prefect.

"He's what?" the prefect was suddenly very pale.

"Seph... Just take off your robes already." he rolled his eyes as he leaned into his squashy armchair. Once shrugged off, the three sets of wings were clearly visible on the grey jumper. "Dumbledore and a lot of other people seem to revere Seph but I don't get it..."

"They are the essence of all that is good and Light in this World. When one appears, things are in dire straits Mr. Riddle. Your friend is reputed to be extremely possessive of things he sees as his to protect and you seem to fall under it. Thus, when Ms. Bulstrode aimed her wand at you, he went into a protective mode. Had anyone else tried that particular trick again, I suppose the treatment would be the same. Detention, Ms. Bulstrode, for a month with Filch. You are dismissed as well, Horace. No contact-making tonight."

"Oh." he and Sephiroth shared a look that they would be discussing it in bed. "That actually explains a lot of the things he's done over the years."

"There is also the rumoured ability to be a practical Prophet."

"He does do that but not very often. Seph and I share a lot, sir."

**Ending A/N:** Please don't kill me... My Muses attacked me with a viciousness I didn't think possible. I have a feeling Tom Riddle is _**WAY**_ too OOC. Sephiroth is slightly less and more in character. Tell me what you think! Review, folks, REVIEW!


	2. Pranks

**A/N:** Wow! You guys... I love you! I was SO worried that it would get a terrible reaction and you guys totally blew my expectations out of the water. So for my loyal fans here is the second chapter! Keedra2173 cracked me up with her review...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the cast of FF VII; Namura better watch his character designs. Even if I wave my wand, I will never own the heart-felt cast J.K. Rowling made nearly two decades ago. Damn you for being so awesome...

**WARNING:** If this ever gets a review, my Muses will be having SEX in later chapters. That is if I can poke my smut Muse out of his deep rest... Dunno where he's gone. Maybe if I poke around with Masamune? _**LOTS OF FLUFFY MOMENTS!**_ Choke on it, it's good for ya. *smirk*

Ryder

_**P.S. READ ME FIRST! Major time skip to third year in this chapter. I will be skipping because I don't think this would work otherwise. I'm doing the year by year thing with IHWwF and I'm stuck, so not doing that again if I can help it. We'll see about NP. Oh, if you're confused about all of the abbreviations those are my OTHER stories/plunnies that have taken up residence in the black hole that is my mind for the moment. Review to see if the plunny comes back!**_

**-Previously On...-**

_"They are the essence of all that is good and Light in this World. When one appears, things are in dire straits Mr. Riddle. Your friend is reputed to be extremely possessive of things he sees as his to protect and you seem to fall under it. Thus, when Ms. Bulstrode aimed her wand at you, he went into a protective mode. Had anyone else tried that particular trick again, I suppose the treatment would be the same. Detention, Ms. Bulstrode, for a month with Filch. You are dismissed as well, Horace. No contact-making tonight."_

_"Oh." he and Sephiroth shared a look that they would be discussing it in bed. "That actually explains a lot of the things he's done over the years."_

_"There is also the rumoured ability to be a practical Prophet."_

_"He does do that but not very often. Seph and I share a lot, sir."_

**-Lir'ar'adia-**

Tom read his Defense assignment, his hand practicing the complex movement of the Riddikulus Charm used to repel Boggarts. Sephiroth's head was in his lap, the Lir'ar'adia fast asleep as the thick Potions book and a quill dangled from the slender fingers of his best mate.

"Seph?"

"Mmm-mmm. No."

"It's dinner time and Sluggy will have our heads on a platter if we don't get there on time." Sephiroth snorted as he snapped the Potions book shut, tucking the clean quill behind his ear the end of the soft feather frayed from where Seph had chewed it in agitation. Potions was his favorite and he was always jotting little notes down on the margins to make it better or shorten the brewing time. Tom was the best at Herbology and Defense.

"Why did he have us brew something the first years do? It doesn't make any sense, Tombs..."

"The War, Seph; Grindelwald has attacked Purebloods like Slughorn's family... and was successful." Silver brows furrowed at his somber remark. Nothing bothered Seph more than the current War.

"He's dangerous and even Dumbledore is getting antsy. We have to do something, Tombs."

"What? Send the bastard a letter?" A slow grin formed on Sephiroth's face, making his face look absolutely terrifying. "C'mon, it wouldn't actually work."

"It might if it were laced with Veritas Immobile."

"Icarus, English, not Potions."

"Immobile Truth. It forces the one to come in contact with it to tell the truth for a full 72 hours and they are completely frozen for that amount of time as well."

"Sephiroth, they made treacle tart!" Orion called from the portrait entrance, a wide grin splitting his face as Seph took off like a silver shot. "I knew that would catch his attent-Whoa! Yours too, for that matter..."

He sighed, leaning against Sephiroth as Professor Dippet cautioned them about Dark supporters for Grindelwald.

"Furthermore, any student caught receiving mail from Grindelwald will be expelled." Seph yawned and petted his hair as they were excused for the night.

"As if the students can't spot them already..."

"They wear the symbol with pride." he snorted back, motioning to several older students in all four Houses sporting the curious design. "I wonder what it really means?" His thoughts swirled as he trudged the familiar path back to the dungeons absently hissing the password in Parseltongue to Salazar their Houses' Founder. Much to his surprise, the portrait hissed back with what seemed to be obvious pleasure.

_***It hass been many yearss ssince I have come acrosss another Sspeaker.***_ Sephiroth shook his head and merely leaned against the wall, making sure his wings didn't get accidentally crushed by his weight. _***A Lir'ar'adia? Thingss musst be wrong if I am sseeing correctly.***_

_"They sseem to be, Lord Sslytherin. The Goblinss and the Centaurss have already approached Ssephiroth as they have asked him to sset thingss right."_

_***Your name, young Sspeaker?***_

_"My full name?"_

_***Yess.***_

_"Tom Marvalo Riddle."_

_***Marvalo? That wass my sson's name... You are likely my lasst Heir. Have you been to the Manor?***_

_"I...No. No I have yet to come of age."_

_***You sshould have already sseen it. All of the Sslytherin line hass lead their offspring there... Your Mother would know.***_

Tom grimaced at that and confessed in a hush hiss, _"My Mother died upon the sstairss of an orphanage. Sshe sstayed conciouss long enough to name me." _Salazar's cobalt eyes, so much like his own, widened at that news before the portrait sighed heavily.

"Your upbringing has lead for much to be desired, Mr. Riddle. I shall give you the password to my Chamber and we may talk where the walls do not have ears." The portrait of what seemed to be his Pureblood ancestor hissed the last part to him. _***Through wisdom, cunning, courage and strength we obtain; only this may lead you to that which you gain. Do not forget this password as it is the same in English for your friend.***_

"Thank you, Lord-"

"Please, just Sal will do."

"Thank you Salazar Slytherin. Might we rest?" Sephiroth hummed softly as the portrait opened silently. What neither of them expected was the common room full of shocked Slytherins.

**-PoV-**

Sephiroth shifted from foot-to-foot, the Unspeakables interviewing Tombs not making him feel safe in the least. He snapped out his wings and enfolded Tom in them as soon as those fools released him from Dippet's office.

"Hey."

"I 'ate be' in th' lim'ight." He chuckled softly as he mentally translated muffled chest speech. _I hate being in the limelight._ The Unspeakable in the navy blue robes looked him over and he rose an eyebrow at the interested grunt. "Go 'way."

"Tombs, they're Unspeakables. I don't think they're going away anytime soon."

"I feel like I'm a freak." that was at a level that no human or Wizard could hear and Sephiroth soothed the fear he heard with a soft croon.

"Shhh. No, you're special, mate and I think your ability's wicked. Don't pay attention to Dipstick One and Two, yeah?"

"Alright, Icarus. Promise me you won't break anymore hands-"

"I'll break all of it next time. She was a first-class bint."

"Seph!" Tom's admonishing tone made him laugh. There was his Tombs, super-hero and all. "Ms. Cole would soap your mouth if she heard that!"

"Only if I get caught." he muttered back, leading them both away from the Headmaster's office and down to lunch in the Great Hall. The whole room was silent for a long moment before Professor Dippet tapped his glass gently with a spoon.

"Please retain a sense of decorum around Messr.s Riddle and Crescent. Messr. Riddle possesses a rare magical talent known as Parseltongue, meaning he can speak to snakes. It is merely that and no more Dark than a Levitation Charm is. Sit, enjoy your meal." The Hall burst into chatter as they sat in their accustomed seats next to Orion and Eileen. Eileen was the only girl in their group, having been Seph's Potions partner before his best mate realized she was sitting alone at their House table; she had become an irreplaceable part of their 'adventures.'

"Hiya, Tom!" Orion was nicknamed the Puppy due to his flighty attention span and knack of getting into trouble that was not his own.

"Puppy."

"Aww, c'mon! It was once and I promised not to do it again..." Big grey eyes begged for forgiveness from him as the other teen had accidentally turned his hair the same shade as Seph's for a full three weeks.

"I forgive you, Orion. Just... Watch where you aim next time and hit Malfoy instead?" Eileen was laughing silently into her steak-n-kidney pie and Sephiroth was shaking his head in amusement.

"I think Malfoy would scream like a banshee if his perfect hair ever got changed." Eileen sniggered as she polished off her pie. "I mean, really, who uses a whole bottle of shampoo when it isn't even necessary?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes at that; trust Malfoy to copy him even when they had new dorms that had half the number from first year. "At least Seph has an excuse..."

"It is not an excuse, I just like the way it feels." Seph retorted with no bite to his words. "Isn't that the standard girl's answer?"

"Prat."

"Thanks."

"You know that's not what I meant." she sighed before going back to her spiced potatoes.

"I know."

**-PoV-**

Sephiroth sighed as Tom hissed out the password to the entrance of the Chamber, sliding down the tube with little fanfare.

"Gross... I bet this is his pet snake's entrance to the castle, Tombs." He spelled off the goop and followed Tom to the massive Chamber. Wall sconces flared to life as they walked along the highly polished black marble hallway. He stiffened as he heard the slithering of a rather large serpent. "Uh, Tombs, you might want start talking snake." Tom spoke softly in Parseltongue making Sephiroth shiver as the words washed over him in a pleasant haze.

_"Hassskarrrsss."_ The huge snake snorted, the warm breath directly above them. _"Ssessshhaa Ssalazar? Isshkkaa hursshass jassen." _A surprised rumble escaped the, he was sure it was a Basilisk, familiar as it lowered itself down to eye-level. _"Elsshariss?"_

"Yess, though I do not sssee why, Masster Tom."

"It is because I do not speak the snake tongue, Mistress." he answered the decidedly feminine voice.

"Ah. Masster Tom, you mentioned something of my former Masster's... _chasserac_?"

"Yes, I was looking for his chambers." Tom hummed as he stroked the massive beast's head easily.

"They are beyond my den, Masster. Sspeak our tongue, Equality before prejudice, humbleness before pride." His best mate nodded and spoke with conviction. "Masster hass taken the time to explain your circumsstancess. He offerss the casstle as a ssanctuary for thosse mosst targeted." Sephiroth was hard-pressed not to shout for joy. A Founder's request always popped up on the Headmaster's desk and would not go away until signed by the Headmaster, Head of House and Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress. "Thiss pleasses the Lir'ar'adia?"

"A home is all we have ever dreamed of, Mistress."

"Nonssensse on thiss Misstresss bussiness. My name iss Ississ."

"After the goddess of rainbows... Not to mention beauty and wisdom personified, yes?" he murmured, reaching out a hand for the thickly-scaled nose. She pressed against his hand with gentle strength, the golden eyes hidden by a thick membrane. "Thank you."

"It iss I who sshould be thanking you. Many yearss have passed ssince I have sspoken to another... Masster, keep thiss one and make good nesstlings." Tom squawked indignantly and pushed away from Isis.

"We're too young!" Hissing laughter rumbled from Isis, suggesting her remark had been in jest only.

"Laugh it up; I'll feed you mice for the rest of our time here!"

"Sss-aa young Masster, I hunt in the Foresst mosst dayss. T'wass only in jest."

"...If you say so."

The Founder's request had actually popped up in the middle of dinner, flashing into existence with a brilliant green light, signaling that this was Salazar's House business. Professor Dippet read it over before smiling at them over his goblet. Sephiroth muffled his laughter as he saw Orion carefully aim his wand at Malfoy's hair. He nudged Tom as well as Eileen and they watched as the vaunted blond locks turned a shade of scarlet and gold so bright it almost hurt to look at.

The entire Slytherin table bit their lips as the color finished working its way down the shoulder-length locks. Malfoy shrieked like someone had killed his precious pet and fled the Great Hall, not to be seen for the next few days. At that he couldn't hold it in anymore; Tom joined him in laughing uproariously at Malfoy's plight. Slughorn sent them disapproving looks from his place at the Head Table while they wiped away tears of absolute joy.

"Oh, Merlin, his _face_..."

"Hilarious. You have to teach me that one, Orion." he whispered as Slughorn waddled toward them.

"Messr. Crescent, did you curse Messr. Malfoy?"

"Me sir? Never."

"I wish to see your wand." He handed it over without so much as a peep. "Priori Incantantum." His entire wand showed was a mild cleaning charm and a drying charm. Innocent of all supposed-wrongdoing. His wand was handed back and Slughorn checked Tom's next. The yew wand spat sparks as ol' Sluggy touched it, not allowing him to cast Priori.

"Sir, Tom's wand is rather possessive. Maybe if I held it instead?" The Potions Professor readily agreed to his suggestion, managing to get off the spell. Tom's wand showed Riddikulus and the faint silver mist of the Patronus, which they weren't supposed to study until sixth year. His best mate looked unfazed as his wand was handed back. The Professor skipped right over Eileen and looked at Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's minions. The Professor left the table, scratching his thinning hair as they dissolved into quiet, helpless giggles.

The incident with Malfoy had them watching the fuming blond. Everyone knew you didn't get away with messing with a Malfoy, but that was if you weren't a Black. Orion had covered his tracks well with a Family-specific spell.

"Crabbe, get Nott to find out which of those _**fools**_ did it."

"Uh, I saw Black doin' it. He was grinnin' and laughin' with the rest of 'em."

"Well I shall have to plan my revenge for all of them."

"Malfoy's terrible at keeping secrets, Tombs. Wanna plot a counter-attack?"

"No. We only have another month before we get to stay here. Let him plot... We'll just avoid whatever it is." Tom muttered absently as he wrote notes into the margins of his Defense book and drew the plant they were taking care of in his Herbology sketchbook with the proper inks. A jet of red light came streaking across the room and Sephiroth threw the Protego shield they'd been working on in Defense up, the light bouncing harmlessly off the shimmery shield and back in the direction it had come.

"Oh. That's what he meant when you had to mean the spell..."

"Duh, Icarus. I told you that too, you just weren't listening."

"Hey... Irks the hell out of me when people fire spells at you and I _was_ listening. I always listen to you." he huffed as he nibbled on his quill again as the Potion they were working on now was a mild pain Potion. No, two anti-clockwise stirs would put the Potion into stasis lock... What were the people who wrote this thinking? Such an elementary mistake that Sephiroth almost scribbled out the instructions to replace them with his own. Ugh, no wonder Wizards left the making of Potions to Masters! He wrote out how he would prepare the Potion and stuck it into his book as the clock struck eleven.

He decided after double-Potions with the Gryffindors that he would find a tutor for himself, a Master of some renown and _not_ Slughorn. The man wouldn't know a Boil-Cure solution if it bit him on the nose!

"Ugh, I have _**had**__**it**_ with Slughorn! I'm not learning anything I find useful..." Eileen nodded emphatically with his hissed remark and Tom shook his head.

"My Father knows a good Potions Master."

"Go on." Now _that_ had his interest, he thought as he wrapped a wing around Tom to shield him from the worst of the winds buffeting the school in late March.

"His name is Professor Gast and he teaches at Wizarding University. Maybe he can teach us when you can come over to the Manor?"

"Does your Father realize you are friends with the first Lir'ar'adia to come back to the Wizarding World and a Half-Blood?"

"Father understands that blood Purity is all well and good in supposed 'politics' but it's just not practical. As any Slytherin worth their salt, he employs Half-Bloods, Muggle-born and Squibs as a precautionary measure." she answered swiftly as they collected Orion from the common room. "Orion's family has house-elves."

"Bloody elf is evil, I tell you."

"He left you a dead rat again?"

"Pffft, yeah. 'You is breaking Mistress's heart associating with Creatures and their ilk.' Like I give a damn. I'm going to be married off to a distant cousin anyway, Walburga, I think." Sephiroth sighed; some creatures seemed to not like him very much. The house-elves at Hogwarts adored him but those attached to Dark Families despised him something fierce. "Potions again? I heard your rant."

"I am being driven nuts by his simpering and ingrating tones. Ugh. Give me Malfoy any day over sycophantic Professors..."

"Tell me about it. He's sidled up to those he think will rise to 'greatness'; I've been forced to the 'Slug Parties' because he wants contact with my Father. It's horrible." Malfoy walked over and sat on the couch, for once not even looking at any of them, head braced on the heels of his palms.

"Malfoy?" he asked, prodding the other teen's boot with the tip of his. "You must be really out of it if you're sitting next to us."

"Hardly, Crescent. I happen to-I cannot _believe_ I am about to _say_ this-agree with you on Slughorn. That man hounds me like a dog on a scent, always asking about my Father and when can he contact him. I am thoroughly sick of having to watch my back. Will you help me get rid of him and install Master Gast as our teacher?"

"What'd you have in mind, Malfoy? We're all ears..."

**Ending A/N:** Oh, voluntarily speaking with Malfoy! Nothing like a common enemy to pull people together that hate each other... Will their plan work? Review and find out! I love how this came out. I needed some humor as I haven't written any _**FLUFF**_ in a while. Enjoy and I hope this brightens your day!


	3. Bound Tight

**A/N:** Heh I'm glad you all liked the second chapter! Keedra made me giggle again. Listening to Shakira's Gypsy and Lindsey Stirling's Transcendence to write this one out. I know, I know, not very manly songs but I LIKE them... So, nyah. Other than that, enjoy the third installment and review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the cast of FF VII; Namura better watch his character designs. Even if I wave my wand, I will never own the heart-felt cast J.K. Rowling made nearly two decades ago. Damn you for being so awesome...

**WARNING:** If this ever gets a review, my Muses will be having SEX in later chapters. That is if I can poke my smut Muse out of his deep rest... Dunno where he's gone. Maybe if I poke around with Masamune? Oh! There's sort-of dub-con? You'll see what I mean.

Ryder

_**P.S. READ ME FIRST! Major time skip again. Forgive me?**_

**-Previously On...-**

_"Hardly, Crescent. I happen to-I cannot **believe** I am about to **say** this-agree with you on Slughorn. That man hounds me like a dog on a scent, always asking about my Father and when can he contact him. I am thoroughly sick of having to watch my back. Will you help me get rid of him and install Master Gast as our teacher?"_

_"What'd you have in mind, Malfoy? We're all ears..."_

_**-Lir'ar'adia-**_

Professor Gast swept through the classroom, neatly snatching the note that a pair of snickering boys were folding into a paper crane and straightening it.

"What is this? I teach Potions, not love notes. Let's see... Ah, this particularly embarrassing. 'Dear Sephiroth would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend to the Three Broomsticks? Your Love, Charlus Potter' Tsk, tsk Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you have detention for this little stunt." Sephiroth was standing over his finished Pain-Reliever potion, shaking with silent laughter at the dismay on Potter's face. Tom sneered at the open display, finishing his own potion with barely a glance. As soon as class ended, he couldn't himself; he let out a long peal of genuine laughter.

"Oh, Leviathan, his _face_...! Tombs, did you see?" Tom snickered as they exited the Potions classroom.

"The exact instant his face fell? Merlin, you have some weird Wizards crushing on you, Icarus..."

"Powerful crushes, actually, Riddle. He's supposed to be Lord Potter in a few months. Just like Amelia Bones."

"Malfoy." he murmured softly. They'd managed to drive Slughorn from the school with cleverly-worded promises and they'd stayed in touch ever since. "Anyone else I should be worried... about?" There were very familiar arms about his waist. He grinned before slapping the other teen with a wing absently and earning him an indignant yelp. "Besides Orion, of course. Why don't you ever say a proper good evening, Puppy?"

"Because! You do that... thing."

"What thing? Where's Eileen?"

"Eli's still talking to Dumbledore over some Transfiguration bit. You make this formal-looking face and flex your wings when someone gives you a 'proper' greeting. So, nyah." Sephiroth chuckled as Orion's tongue shot out in a childish manner. They strode into the entrance of the Great Hall and he stopped short, his 'sixth sense' snapping to attention.

"Ah, so good of you to join us, Mr. Crescent." The Headmaster said with a blinding smile. "There is an emissary from your Realm." Emissary? "I'd like to introduce you to-"

"Genesis Rhapsodos, Lord of the East."

"Yes, well-"

"Tombs, he has absolutely no manners."

"Go ahead." Sephiroth grinned maliciously and snapped open all three pairs in a fierce display. Rhapsodos gasped, swallowing sharply and kneeling in front of him.

"Your Majesty... I had no idea."

"Get up. You'll blow my cover as it is. Flex your wings after you get up. They'll think it's a greeting."

"Yes, Milord." The exchange took under a minute, quieter than any Wizard not right next to them could hear, and Rhapsodos was on his feet again. A pair of dark wings similar to his own snapped open for only a few seconds. "Lord Crescent, may we speak privately?"

"Yes." He motioned for Orion to distract Malfoy and to grab Eileen some food before he ate any. "Tom comes with."

"Tom?" His best friend smirked and pointed oh-so-casually to himself. "Ah."

"Headmaster Dippet, is there such a room?"

"Indeed, Mr. Crescent. It is behind the Head Table. Come along."

* * *

He took the first seat and Tom stood there for a moment before perching on the arm of his chair. He tugged him down, casually wrapping a wing around Tom as he watched the other Lir'ar'adia settle gingerly into the loveseat.

"Are you Bonded?"

"Why do you ask?" he shot back, his fingers caressing through Tomb's thick black locks as a matter of habit.

"Only Bonded couples do what you're doing now, but they don't start until years later..." Sephiroth snorted before crooning softly as Tom returned the favor. "That, I know, doesn't start until they're Bound in public... I miss my Bonded."

"Where are they?"

"Setting up accommodations at the Three Broomsticks-'Geal!" Sephiroth watched as they touched wings and hands, clasping them together for a brief moment. The new arrival bowed slightly, a smile on the clearly more mature male's lips.

"Lord Angeal Hewley at your service, Milord. You may call me Angeal. I trust Genesis hasn't driven you off completely?" He liked this one.

"Not completely, no. What are you two doing here?"

"Our King... He has stayed in hibernation for a decade and a half. We fear he will remain eternally locked, Your Majesty."

"Ah. My Father that I know nothing of; the one that did not search for me when Mother ceased to exist."

"King Valentine is in mourning. He will not come out until he is finished, as it is with all our kind."

"Mother didn't die for another eight _years_."

"She left when their Bond was tenuous at best. We only Bond once unless... There are cases of royalty Bonding twice, though is not often and there are consequences of Bonding so soon after a Mate's death." Angeal looked sickened by what he was saying as though the thought of Bonding to another soon after Genesis died was completely abhorrent. "...We are here at the Steward's Request. Lord ShinRa has had to fight to keep his place and the Realm in peace as it is now. Might you return, assure his place amongst the Lir'ar'adians?" He flicked his gaze to Tom (who was dozing under his wing) before sighing heavily.

"My presence alone? Or will a letter do in my place?" he murmured as he continued to stare at his best mate and Bonded. "I cannot leave him. He has no one else save those we call friend here; his family is no longer here."

"'Geal! No separating them at a crucial stage. I have an... alternate arrangement. Perhaps you can stay for the summer? Rufus can defend the throne for a few more months, Angeal, with our support."

"Stay in the Realm for the summer? A welcome compromise, Rhapsodos. You are smarter than you appear to be." he commented lightly, gently shaking Tom awake.

"Mmm, what'd I miss?"

"We're staying in the Lir'ar'adian Realm this summer. You'll have to talk to Salazar, of course, but this is important."

"As in Salazar Slytherin? He was Bonded to Grimoire Valentine..."

"Yes. He happens to be my ancestor."

"Parseltongue?"

"Hello, Tom. Marvelous to... Well, if it isn't the spitting image of Gillian Hewley. Hello, young one."

"Consort Salazar. I am Angeal Hewley."

"I know. Tom may have been asleep, but I was not. Clearly your Bonded is your balance. Sephiroth, take him to bed. I will take over from here."

**-PoV-**

As soon as he had revealed his heredity the other two Lir'ar'adians treated him with a new respect. Genesis, the impetuous red-head, was a delightful distraction from his growing frustration. Sephiroth had refused to kiss him. They were Bonded almost as much as Angeal and Genesis yet the other teen, which he knew so well, denied him that simple pleasure.

"I don't understand what I've done _**wrong**_..." he admitted to Angeal one night in the Slytherin dorms.

"Done wrong? In your Mate's eyes? Far from it, Tom."

"Then why won't he kiss me?" the frustrated question slipped before he could control himself. "Never mind."

Angeal mulled it over, ebony brows furrowed in concentration, "He wants to but he's unsure as to how things will progress from there."

"Bloody idiot. I'm not going to push him away. We've been best mates since _before_ Hogwarts. He was my only friend for a long time." he huffed, scraping his hair back absently. "I miss the way he used to be so comfortable around me..."

"Go bother Genesis, Hewley." Sephiroth drawled lazily from the doorway of their dorm. He snapped the door shut before casually placing Silencing and Warding spells. "I didn't know I'd done that. I'm sorry, Tombs." They met in the middle, Tom sighing into the warm, chaste kiss. It deepened as Sephiroth pinned him to his bed gently with his weight, his legs wrapped around Seph's hips. "I promise not to do it again." Cobalt locked with sincere and apologetic cat-slit green. "Do you want me to get off?"

"Mmm, no, I quite like you where you are." he murmured as he carded his fingers through familiar silver strands. "But you can unlock and undo the spells on the door. Malfoy's mind is dirty enough as it is, you know." Not a moment after Seph had undone the spells, Orion came bounding in.

"Hiya-Oh. Uhh, did I interrupt anything important?"

"No, Puppy. Carry on." he laughed lowly, relishing in the closeness of his Lir'ar'adia as he had not in a long time.

* * *

Holding hands took on a new meaning as they became closer than before. Eileen was the first to correctly deduce that they were together and had quietly congratulated them. Orion shrugged and said he'd known for quite a while. Malfoy had given a small nod and an even smaller smile. Augusta and Minerva were the last to say something, though they insisted that they too had known. The Professors caught on when they'd snogged in the corridor, Sephiroth in the middle of making a particularly dark hickey that resisted Glamoure. He touched it absently in the only class he didn't have with Seph, which was Ancient Runes. Professor Vector gave him a dark look and he returned to reading the chapter he'd previewed earlier that weekend.

"Mr. Riddle, what is the Rune for protect?"

"Protection has several different meanings; therefore there are multiple Runes for protection. There is the Strength Rune, the Heal Rune-"

"Thank you that will be all from you." The Professor sneered as he interrupted the explanation. Tom raised an eyebrow at the behavior but listened as Vector dropped into lecture mode, writing quick, efficient short-hand notes. The class ended far too soon for his liking. He scowled as he packed up his quill and parchment rolls. "Mr. Riddle, stay behind."

"Sir?"

"Tell me, Riddle, does that thing you hang around with have some sort of claim on you?" The man was uncomfortably close, touching his thigh in a manner he was _very_ uncomfortable with.

"Seph's not-"

"He is classified as a Magical Creature. Therefore, he is not qualified as human. I repeat has it made a claim?" The fingers dug into his thigh and he knocked it away while answering, putting a desk between them.

"Yes." he hissed, his normally cool temperature boiling due to Vector's attitude. "We're very much Bound." He carefully placed his satchel onto his shoulder, rose his chin and backed very slowly out of the room, wand brushing his fingertips.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Sephiroth was there in all his glory, wings hiked up and aggressive as a seven-foot nodachi appeared in his left hand. "How dare you. My Bonded is not for you. He was made specifically for me, for my heart."

"Disgusting beast."

"You turned your attentions upon the wrong man." The blade was at Vector's throat with a flick of Seph's wrist, the bloodwell turning bright red with the area over the man's collarbone pierced with the tip. "I am well within my rights to slay you where you stand."

"Rights? A beast has no rights, no feeling."

"Seph... Let's go." Cat-slit green flashed with an eldritch fire before the beautiful blade was cleaned and sheathed with a sharp movement before it disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Avada Kedav-"

"Kikira! Kill him." A roar was the only response from his beloved familiar as she slammed through the wall and opened both eyes with murderous intent. The Professor died before the incantation was complete, the deadly light fading as the Wizard's soul left him. "Seph?"

"What did you say to her? You sounded like you-"

"I ordered her to kill him. Seph that was the Killing Curse! You would've _died_ and... I _**can't**_. I can't let you die." He swallowed sharply, his wand hand shaking as he holstered it in the wrist sheath. "You're the only one who knows." Cat-slit green softened as Sephiroth wrapped him in his wings, crooning a Lir'ar'adian lullaby as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Gast looked at the destruction.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

He stared at the Auror with his Slytherin mask in place, internally wanting nothing more than to stay sheltered by his Bonded's wings.

"Mr. Riddle, you have to give your memory." He drew a shuddering breath and pulled the memory from his mind, not looking at it as he backed away from the Pensieve. "You'll have to see it with us."

"No." his response was hoarse and he flinched when the man touched his shoulder. "I lived through it once; that's one time too many, Auror Prewitt."

"I'm afraid it's standard-"

"I honestly could care less, sir."

"You have to, son."

"I am not your son. Unless I take Seph with me, we'll be staying in this office for a long time."

"Granted." The fall was almost pleasant until he saw himself daydreaming about Seph's hickey. He laced his fingers with Sephiroth's as the memory continued up to the Professor touching him. After that he buried his face in Seph's shoulder, blocking out the sound with the beat of his Bonded's heart. "That... What did you say to the Basilisk? The Parseltongue wasn't like any I've heard before."

"I summoned my familiar from the Chamber and had her use her eyes. He was going to... _kill_ Sephiroth." he answered in a monotone, frightened his voice would crack.

"So you had your familiar do it in your place?" In truth, he'd seen red when he'd felt the magic movements for the curse. It was rather faint what he'd done after the high of battle had faded.

"I don't remember much after that command." he was honest, humming when Sephiroth snagged him around the waist by a wing.

"You honestly don't remember repairing the room, sending your familiar back to where it resided and passing out right afterwards?"

"No sir."

"Huh. You and your Bonded are done. The Professors can answer from here."

* * *

The Professor's death was quick to circulate the school. Many were outraged (at least those that understood the implications) that the man had tried what he had on a fellow student; a well-liked and adored one from the view of the student body. Professors Dippet, Dumbledore and Gast sat at the Head Table, looking more serious than they ever had. Dumbledore's usual cheerfulness was not present. Tom ignored it, shutting out the staring as he had since first year, what with the wing incident and all. Orion was trying to balance his spoon on his nose without magic and was failing miserably.

"Bloody spoon... It's against me, I swear."

"It is an inanimate object, Puppy. It can't be against you." An ebony brow rose as Orion attempted the trick again, pointing to the dancing spoon as it wriggled off of his nose. "Alright, someone's enchanted the spoon. Aren't you a Wizard?" he asked mildly, rolling his eyes as the Puppy whipped out his wand.

"Orion really is a puppy." Eileen snickered; flicking her wand to enchant the spoon after Orion had JUST canceled the spell.

"Hey! I just undid that! Why? You... You meanie..." Big blue Puppy eyes were used on the normally shy witch and she caved with a chagrined smile. "Yay!" Tom couldn't help himself; he cracked, laughing at Orion's optimism.

"Ah, what would we do without you Puppy?"

"Ummm, die of boredom? No, wait! Death by Potions discussion. Oh! What about..." Sephiroth slapped a hand to his face, sighing as Orion launched into the various methods.

"The Puppy has made you smile."

"Mmm, he's always good for a laugh." He was happy where he was, encircled by Seph's wing and not taking stock of the gossip that was all around them. "You've not said much tonight."

"Hn, didn't feel like it."

"That explains the nodachi too?"

"That is simply preparation." came the retort, the slender fingers tightening their grip on the magnificent blade.

"Ah." They sat in silence, watching as Orion loaded his (now unenchanted) spoon with mashed potatoes and aimed it at Charlus Potter at the Gryffindor table. "Orion, do not-" A wet splat sounded and everyone stopped talking to see Charlus Potter's eye twitch before he scooped some peas onto his spoon and flung them at Orion. "Duck." It was just in time to see Orion get a face full of peas, the sickly green dripping off of his face slowly. "Let's go before this explodes into an all-out war between Potter and our Puppy." Not long after they had escaped the Hall, there came sounds of a massive food-fight, several students ran out covered in mushed carrots, peas plus whatever else made a complete and total mess. Eileen was calmly walking with a Shield Bubble Charm around her, dispelling it when she had escaped the madness that happened to be the Great Hall at the moment.

"Puppy is seven kinds of a fool."

"Potter's face was worth the wasted food." Sephiroth murmured, a smile tugging on his lips.

**-Five Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Sephiroth tried to reign in the 'protect Mate' instinct. Really, he did; it just reared its head at the oddest of moments. For instance, the incident a few months after Vector's death...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_He strode by Tom's side laughing at something his Bonded had said. The next moment there was a clearly a very nervous third year Raven standing in front of them. They'd stopped, Tom indulging the brat's presence._

_"Yes, Gideon?"_

_"Umm... Hi, Tom. Do-?" The pre-teen had blurted, both of them chuckling as they deciphered the jumble of words._

_"Gideon... That's really sweet of you to offer. However, I have a boyfriend. Perhaps you might ask Ms. Clearwater?" The boy had flushed a bright red and then fled, clutching his books to his chest while crying._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

It had only gotten more awkward as the older students had also approached Tom. By the Leviathan... Didn't they see the hickies? Tombs was _his_, dammit!

**-FLASHBACK-**

_They'd been studying in the Library this time, buried in OWL preparations. Tom had opened his mouth to ask him a question when Jonathan McGonagall (a bloody seventh year) had dropped into the only seat remaining._

_"So, Tom, wanna hang out sometime?" His Bonded had scowled fiercely as he ignored the older teen, his quill scratching at a much faster pace than usual. When McGonagall had reached out a hand to touch Tom, he'd rumbled a warning._

_"Do not touch him."_

_"You're just jealous that-"_

_"Tom is **mine**." With that snarled, he'd tilted his Bonded's chin up and had French kissed him. Tom moaned softly, fingers sliding into his feathers and gripping them as he kissed back._

_"Mmm, wish you'd do that more often, Icarus... I just snapped out of my study-frenzy." Tom had murmured against his lips, taking a casual lick after McGonagall had choked out that he was leaving._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

After the incident with the elder McGonagall, they seemed to realize that Tom was off limits. What he hadn't realized was that he was now the target of affections as well...

* * *

The first was a fellow Slytherin, same year as him. Alessandro Zabini had taken Tom's seat and was almost in his lap.

"Sephiroth, do you have a date for the Winter Solstice Dance? Someone as gorgeous as you must have one already, but perhaps you are immune to most. Would you care to be my-Cazzo!" He ignored the other teen, shoving him the next seat down when Tom showed up with a small bouquet of paperwhites. Alessandro cursed fluently in Italian, wrenching himself out of the seat and storming out of the Hall. "Figlio di putana..."

"What was that all about?"

"He wanted to know if I had a date for the Winter Solstice." Tom growled lowly and stormed after Zabini, a yelp the only sign that his Bonded had done anything.

"Bloody bastard... Seph's _mine_." the dark-haired teen muttered as he sat down.

"I fail to see-"

"He was flirting with you! Trying to get your attention..." He grinned, pulling his beloved onto his lap and wrapping the lowest pair of wings about Tom's waist.

"Really? Hmm, I didn't notice." Cobalt locked with warm cat-slit green as Sephiroth kissed him softly.

"PDA!" Orion whined, covering his face with his hands. "Too much PDA!"

"Shut up Puppy." he shot back, lazily feeding Tom lunch with his fork before taking a bite.

* * *

When the Family Night for the Solstice rolled around, he was accosted by eager Witches who happened to be much older than him.

"Hello, hello, hello, darling. Care to dance with me?" He made a sort of 'meep' noise (he would deny it if caught) as the red-haired woman literally _**sashayed**_ over to his side. "Aren't you a handsome one? My name's Muriel... Muriel Prewitt." An internal shudder ran through him as he slowly backed away from her. "Where are you going?"

"Mmm, restroom?" he muttered, his eye twitching as he fled her predatory stance. But he was not to escape what seemed like dominatrix women, running into Orion's intended moments after escaping the red-head's clutches. "Ms. Black." he politely intoned.

"Oh, aren't you a doll? Where's your girl? I wouldn't leave you alone in this room."

"You mean where's my Bonded and he's _late_. You're betrothed to Orion." he snapped back, his wings drawn up as the crowd pressed closer. "Forget it." He snapped them up and out, creating a small boom with the force he'd done it with. "Oh, Shiva, that's better." Allowing them to relax made him feel much more comfortable. Tom finally arrived, fixing bent or ruffled feathers with a casual hand, slinging an arm about his waist protectively. "Tombs, where were you?"

"Icarus, don't even start. I was harassed by cougar Witches." came the muffled response.

"... So was I." he sighed into Tom's hair as he wrapped his wings around his Bonded.

"Who was it?"

"Some witch named-"

"Muriel? Ah. Disgustingly desperate, isn't she?"

"Indeed. The other was Orion's intended."

"Walburga, Seph's _mine_." Her grey eyes widened considerably before she took in Sephiroth's wings.

"I did not know you were the Lir'ar'adia. I apologize for my suggestive behavior." she demurely apologized as the rest of their friends showed up.

"Orion, control your intended. She flirted with Seph."

"Wallie!"

"I am sorry, Orion."

"C'mere."

* * *

After his wings had been shown, there were more attempts to flirt with him than before Tom had roughly pulled him down into a kiss that made both of them out of breath.

"I am yours."

"As you are mine." The ritual response had the people around them silent as they realized what they'd been interfering with. "Mmm, they figured it out."

"About bloody time. I was about to hex someone."

"They were lingering on you as well. I was itching to use Masamune." he sighed as the family members were escorted from the castle. "Thank Shiva that's done."

**Ending A/N:** Okay, did not mean for the whole killing thing to happen... Blame Romeo Must Die for THAT scene! I was watching it with the fam and it was kind of mind vomit. Sorry? I also put in some humor to off-set the seriousness of the beginning part! As always, review!

Translations for the Italian used:

Cazzo- Fuck

Figlio di putana- son of a bitch


End file.
